


El Zorro Rojo

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-03
Updated: 2002-02-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Skinner makes a date with Mulder to meet at a play party.





	El Zorro Rojo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

El Zorro Rojo

## El Zorro Rojo

#### by Alexis Rogers

Title: El Zorro Rojo  
Author: Alexis Rogers  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://www.slashkink.com  
Status: Complete  
Category: BDSM  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Skinner  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: Down in the Basement, Slashing Mulder, WWOMB. If anyone else would like the story, please let me know as while I read in lots of wonderful archives, my feeble brain can't seem to remember them all.  
Series or Sequel/Prequel: New and the first story in a series that I'm calling "El Zorro Rojo"  
Notes: I try to write within the confines of canon, but I have found with "X-Files" that can be a challenge so I have pretty much given up. I expect the reader to be familiar with the show but I don't think one needs intimate deals to enjoy the story.   
Special thanks to Zerena, without whom you would not be reading this.  
Warnings: This is a *bdsm* story and contains many elements of the lifestyle including but not limited to handballing (fisting). This is a first time story, kinky though it may be.  
Disclaimer:   
Summary: Skinner makes a date with Mulder to meet at a play party.

El Zorro Rojo  
by Alexis Rogers  
20 January 2002 

He parked the SUV and turned off the engine but made no effort to exit the vehicle. He had taken a week's vacation over Memorial Day, renting the Jeep, and packing his camping and fishing gear before leaving Virginia to drive to New York and his friends in the Adirondacks. Mark Holloman and Steve Miramar hosted parties here and this year there was someone special scheduled to be a guest. 

"Damn," Skinner muttered, banging his palm against the steering wheel. "I'm fucking nuts." 

"Walt!" Steve, a middle aged African American with milk chocolate skin and short graying hair, called as he trotted across the spring green vegetation. "I thought you'd never get here." 

"I drove for a while, spent last night in a luxury hotel for fun." Skinner pushed himself out of the car. "Needed some time to think." 

"About the boy?" Steve asked with a lift of his eyebrow. "He's here." 

"Damn," Skinner sighed. "I was hoping he wouldn't get here until tomorrow." His stomach was tight with tension. 

"Performance anxiety, my friend?" Steve rested his hand on Skinner's shoulder. 

After shutting the car door, Skinner faced his friend. "Yeah, that too." 

"You're trembling," Steve observed as he ran his hands over Skinner's arms. 

Leaning forward, Skinner pressed his forehead against Steve's. "I'm fucking nuts. If I were sane, I'd get into that truck and get the hell out of here." 

"Bear," Steve gently touched his lips to Skinner, "the boy is here and he's looking forward to playing with you. Why is this one different from all the others you've played with?" 

"More reasons than I want to admit." 

"Let's walk down to the lake." Steve took Skinner's hand, twining their fingers together as they crunched through the wild growth. It was almost sunset and the sky was as many colors as the vegetation. 

When they reached the water's edge, Steve pushed Skinner to sit on a large rock, then pulled a home rolled cigarette from his flannel shirt picket. "It's good stuff. We grow it here, you know. Well, Mark does, between painting and all the other stuff he does here." 

"Christ on a fucking crutch," Skinner groaned. One more complication he didn't need. "I can't do this." 

"Of course you can," Steve assured as he struck a match and lit the joint. "Please tell me you don't carry your badge on vacation." 

"And my gun," Skinner added before he realized that Steve shouldn't know that. 

"We've been intimate, Walter. You've slept between my lover and me. Don't you think we'd want to know where you spent the rest of your time?" 

"You investigated me?" 

Steve smiles, "Actually I found you out accidentally. I was in Barney Frank's office - just leaving actually - and I know you remember because there was a look of stark terror on your face." 

Skinner nodded, remembering all too well. 

"I've worked with Barney from time to time," Steve added, "but I'll bet you know that, don't you?" 

"It's my job, _Doctor_ , but the truth is I didn't do any real investigation until after I knew the boy was attending parties here." 

"You didn't care that I fucked you, only if I fucked him?" Steve asked, inhaling deeply. 

"Did you?" The anger flashed through Skinner like a forest fire. "Fuck him?" 

"Walter," Steve soothed, his hand on Skinner's shoulder, "the boy is hardly a virgin." 

"That doesn't help." Skinner took the joint, hoping it would ease his jitters. 

"Do you know him? He says he only knows you as _Russian Bear_ from email." 

"Yes, I know him, which is why I'm fucking nuts for being here." 

"Look, Mr. Assistant Director of the FBI, Barney Frank says you're an honorable and trustworthy man. And he has good people sense, my friend." Steve took the joint. 

"I appreciate the Congressman's kind words although I don't think he knows me very well." Skinner took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "The boy works for me; carries a badge and a couple of guns." 

"And has an IQ way above average," Steve added with a shrug. "He's also a psychologist, and a damn good one I'd say." 

"Yeah," Skinner agreed as he put his glasses back on, "he's all that and more." 

Steve took a deep drag, then passed the joint to Skinner. "You're in love with him." 

Skinner pulled the smoke deep in his lungs, held it as long as he could, then exhaled. The sun was gone now and there was a chill in the air. "Yeah, I think I am." 

"So you go in there and knock his socks off," Steve encouraged. 

"Or I go in there and blow two careers to hell and back." 

"Bear," Steve wrapped his arms around Skinner, "you need someone in your life, someone to love you." 

Snuggling into the embrace, Skinner rested his head on Steve's shoulder. "I don't know if he can love me or anyone else." 

"Shall I tell you how normal your feelings are?" Steve ran his hands down Skinner's arms. "And that it's okay to feel that way?" 

"I don't remember feeling this way since I was in high school." 

Steve took the joint, then met Skinner's eyes with a small smile. "You are in trouble." 

"I know," Skinner sighed. "And I should go." 

"Or I could tell you how to handle the boy." Steve shredded the last of the joint and scattered it on the ground. 

"How would you do that?" Skinner stared over the lake, wondering if there was any light at the end of the dark tunnel of his life. 

"Bear, I know exactly what your _boy_ needs, and I think you might be it." 

"But." 

"He needs a _master_." 

"And a keeper and maybe a Daddy," Skinner added in a whisper. 

"He's the kind of challenge you need." Steve leaned forward for another gentle kiss. "And if it fails, Mark and I will be here to help you both deal with it." 

"Okay," Skinner surrendered, more afraid than he had ever been. 

"Take your stuff to the barn, find a space. We put in fresh hay and clean bedding. Take a shower, put on your leather, then show the boy who's boss. If you need some help, I'll be more than happy to use my strap on your ass." 

"If I fail," Skinner stated, "I'll need the punishment." 

Steve popped Skinner's ass. "I'll show you punishment, boy. Now get your butt in gear." 

"Yes, Sir." Skinner smiled, hope lifting his heart, and headed back to the SUV for his bag. 

The barn, a building that had once had housed animals, now housed men and their slaves. It was a quiet place where men could be free to be themselves, and that freedom was a priceless treasure. The horse stalls had been left in the remodeling, leaving semi-enclosed rooms filled with bales of straw for warmth and privacy. Flannel sheets and blankets covered piles of straw which made cozy beds; not a luxury hotel, but a special place for special encounters. 

Skinner selected an unclaimed stall and dropped his bag on a bale of hay. As he unpacked his leathers, he wondered again about his sanity. Never much of a gambler, he wasn't sure now if these emotions were worth everything else in his life. 

He picked up his leather pants and covered his face with the well-worn fabric. The smell, which included his own semen, was intoxicating and he needed all the help he could get right now. A vision of the boy writhing under him flashed fire through his veins and helped stiffen his spine. And his dick. 

The bathroom in the barn was ultra modern as it provided cleaning space for many men and gallons of hot water. Alone in the large area, Skinner stood under one of a dozen shower heads, each equipped with shower shots for internal cleansing. He wondered if the boy had cleaned himself or if Mark and Steve had assisted. He didn't tolerate dirty play partners. Of course, it was impossible to always be completely clean, and he dealt with that. 

Skinner carefully scrubbed his hands and arms, thinking about how good it was going to feel when he penetrated that pretty butt the first time and wished for a moment that gloves weren't necessary. But he would never be that irresponsible - with a stranger or someone he cared about. 

He dropped his right hand to his dick and stroked himself trying to decide if he wanted to take the edge off. He and his hand were comfortable friends and had danced this dance many times. 

"Decided yet?" Steve asked, standing in the doorway. 

Skinner released his cock like a hot potato. "Damn it!" 

"Just remembering those early days when we were young subs trying to follow what we thought were rules of play and trying not to come too quickly in the evening." Steve leaned against the doorframe and never took his eyes from Skinner's groin. "Do you feel like that tonight, Walter? Rather young and too eager?" 

Using the handheld shower head, Skinner rinsed the soap from his body. "Actually I have a kinky secret I was trying to decide about. If the evening has gone really well, I can come from the excitement of the moment, of the enjoyment of my partner, of the pleasure I'm capable of bringing. It's an incredible high for me and I was wondering if I wanted to indulge myself tonight." 

"But?" Steve prompted as he held out a towel. 

Skinner leaned his forehead against the shower wall and sighed. "I'm worried about what the boy will think about an old man who creams his own jeans." 

"How does _Master_ Walter feel about the subject?" 

Skinner turned off the water and accepted the towel. " _Master_ Walter doesn't give a damn what the boy thinks but the guy under the leather is concerned about the man he may be in love with." 

"Easy enough," Steve offered. "Tonight you need to be _Master_ Walter; in the morning you can be the guy under the leather." 

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Skinner walked to the sink where he had dropped his shaving kit. He spread foam on his face. 

"I came out here to ask you how you wanted the boy." Steve leaned against the wall and watched. 

"In a sling, I think." Skinner scraped the beard off his face. "Is he ready for me?" 

Mark cleaned and bathed the boy, who is rather apprehensive himself, and calmed him somewhat. I don't think you should keep him waiting, so if you're not ready for him, I'll give him to someone else." 

"No!" Skinner yelled as he twisted around to face his friend. "No one touches him but me." 

Steve grinned. "So it's like that." 

Skinner shrugged and looked down at his hands. "Yeah, I guess it is." 

"Fine," Steve replied. "Finish up in here and I'll help you dress." 

"Yes, _Daddy_ ," Skinner acknowledged solemnly. 

"That's better," Steve turned to leave. "Any other orders regarding the boy?" 

"Restrain him." Skinner returned to his shaving. "He may fight me." 

"Good point. Anything else? Blindfold? Gag?" 

"No," Skinner considered the situation. "Just make sure the restraints are secure." 

Steve nodded and walked away. 

Skinner studied his face in the mirror, then stared at his cock, which was firm from the earlier attention but not in control. He was beginning to feel fire in his belly as desire overtook apprehension. He was good at this with plenty of experience and a long list of satisfied partners. He had communicated extensively with the boy by email like he did with many of his partners. The only difference with this encounter was the depth of his feelings for the boy. 

And maybe, just maybe, the boy's feelings for him. 

Finishing his face, Skinner cleaned it with the towel, then splashed on unscented aftershave - leather should be about leather. Then he brushed his teeth and combed what little hair he had. 

"Let's get this show on the road," Steve commanded. "Mark will have the boy prepped and ready for you in fifteen minutes. If you take longer than that, the boy goes to someone else - and there are several who are interested." 

"I'm ready," Skinner announced as he stepped out of the bathroom area and into the barn. "It's a little nippy tonight. I had hoped it would be warmer." 

"Sometimes these hills are warmer on Memorial Day and sometimes not." Steve draped his arm around Skinner's waist. "And sometimes the nip in the air helps a couple to build their own fire." 

"Yes, Daddy," Skinner agreed. "I remember." And a pleasant memory it was. Skinner dropped his toiletry bag on the bale of straw next to his other things. He grabbed black socks, pulling them on quickly, then he added a well-worn black muscle shirt. No underwear ever went beneath the leather pants because he liked the feel of the supple material against his body. Black boots and a plain black vest completed his costume. 

"You look hot," Steve praised as he adjusted the vest over Skinner's toned biceps. 

"My Daddy taught me that the look should be an extension of the man." Skinner wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and kissed him hard. "Thank you, Daddy." 

"You're quite welcome, boy," Steve replied as he stood back and admired Skinner. 

After placing dark lensed glasses on his face, Skinner picked up a leather cap, which he placed on his head. "I can't decide on the hat." 

"Oh, I like it," Steve said. "It gives you a menacing look, rather like a motorcycle cop without any of the hardware." 

"It's new," Skinner admitted, "and I'm not sure how it will wear during play." He tugged on his boots which easily fit over his pants, then did some bends, twists and turns to make sure his outfit didn't bind anywhere. 

"Ready?" 

"Yeah," Skinner smiled. 

"Oh," Steve looked into Skinner's eyes. "Where's the gun?" 

Skinner laughed, then dropped his hand. "Secure and safe. As I'm sure the boy's is as well. We're careful; we have to be." 

"Good enough." Steve lead the way across the compound from the barn to the house, where he opened the back door. 

There were a number of men on the back porch smoking tobacco and more in the kitchen talking. Skinner recognized several of the men from other parties, but didn't stop to talk as Steve set a brisk pace as he headed downstairs. 

The basement was a large playroom complete with six slings, two St. Andrews crosses, several spanking benches, two cells in dark corners and a variety of bondage apparatus. The boy was in one of the slings, chained, talking to Mark, a tall, lean, weathered American Indian with beautiful dark eyes and gentle hands. 

"How's the boy?" Steve asked, as he wrapped his arms around his lover. 

"Ready, willing, and able," Mark replied with a grin toward the man in the sling. "El Zorro Rojo, meet the Russian Bear." 

Mulder looked up and met Skinner's eyes. "Sir!" he gasped in surprise. 

"I like the sound of that word on your lips, boy," Skinner commented. "I expect to hear it every time you address me." 

Mulder tugged at his restraints while fear and apprehension played across his face until he finally relaxed. "Yes, Sir." 

"Do you want to renegotiate, boy?" Steve asked as he looked over Mulder whose hands were chained to the upper supports of the sling and his legs were spread with his bare ass completely exposed and chained to the lower end of the sling. He was neatly bound. 

"No, Sir," Mulder replied without taking his eyes from Skinner's. 

"I know you both," Steve continued, "and I believe you're both safe and sane. Is there any reason we can't leave you to play?" 

"No, Sir," Mulder said, "I think I'm safe." 

"Bear?" Steve prodded. 

"He's safe with me." Skinner couldn't tear his eyes away from Mulder. "You know he's safe with me." 

Releasing Mark, Steve turned to Skinner and pulled his face around and kissed him. "I know the boy's safe with you; you make sure the boy knows he's safe with you." 

"Yes, Daddy," Skinner replied respectfully, "and thank you." 

"And you, boy," Steve ordered, "if you need help, just call out." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder looked a little shell-shocked. 

Steve leaned over and kissed Mulder. "Be a good boy and everything will be fine." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder stared after Mark and Steve as they walked away. "Daddy?" He looked back at Skinner. "As in _Daddy_?" 

"I'm not sure we know each other well enough for me to answer that question," Skinner stated flatly as his fingers caressed the inside of Mulder's thighs. 

"Ah, Sir," Mulder began with a catch in his voice, "you answered that one nicely, ah, so you've been in the lifestyle for a while?" 

Skinner trailed his forefinger over Mulder's hardening flesh. It was going to take strict discipline on Skinner's part to maintain his usual style in this encounter. "Maybe." He teased the head of Mulder's cock. "I understand you are rather experienced yourself." 

"I told you that," Mulder offered as he lifted his hips to Skinner's hands. "Sir." 

"So you did." Skinner wiped his hands on paper towels on a rolling tray to the left of the sling, then he donned purple nitrile gloves from a variety of gloves also on the tray. "You told me about liking men with large hands." He held up his right hand. "Large enough?" 

"Yes, Sir," Mulder responded, lust evident in his green eyes. 

"J-lube _and_ Crisco?" Skinner asked as he eyed large bowls of lube." 

"Mark said you like Crisco but since I like J-lube, I asked him to get some of each." 

Skinner scooped a large handful of the J-lube in his left hand and picked up a smaller amount on the fingers of his right hand. "Boy, I need to know that you want this." 

"Sir," Mulder paused and stared at Skinner's hands, "I've wanted this since we agreed, two weeks ago, to meet here." 

"But you didn't know who I was." Skinner trailed off, unable to hold onto his bravado. 

"No," Mulder looked at Skinner, "but you did, didn't you, Sir? You knew before you initiated our email conversation, didn't you, Sir?" 

When Skinner didn't respond, Mulder repeated, "Didn't you, Sir?" 

"Yes," Skinner admitted. " wasn't too hard to figure out even though your friends did a good job of covering your tracks. So are you a red fox or a fox flagging red?" 

Mulder grinned and his eyes sparkled. "Considering my current position, I think flagging red is the case." 

"But are you interested in me?" Skinner noted that Mulder's erection had waned. 

"Sir, I had not considered you as a partner, well, all things considered." 

Skinner nodded, his hands still hovering in the air above Mulder's butt. 

"But, Sir." 

Skinner grinned at the way Mulder purred the word _sir_ and wondered if the boy was bratty enough to use that tone in a staff meeting. 

Mulder grinned mischievously and repeated, "Sir?" Then he stared at Skinner's crotch. 

Oh yeah, the boy was bratty enough, Skinner acknowledged as his pants were too tight. "Boy?" he challenged. 

"May I assume you planned this encounter with the same vigor you use on my expense reports?" Mulder wiggled within his bonds. 

"You may." Skinner dropped his right hand and eased a finger into Mulder's ass. "I had to know that you are properly inclined." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder pressed upward against Skinner's hand. "And, Sir, we know I'm an experienced bottom." 

Skinner pulled his finger out, added lube, then entered Mulder with two fingers and stroked his prostate. 

"Oh, yes," Mulder cried, his face flushed and his cock hard and bouncing against his stomach. 

"And I'm an experienced top." Skinner slowly fucked Mulder with his fingers. "I will do the driving on this trip. And I intend for it to be a long trip." Skinner withdrew his fingers, applied more lube, then continued with three fingers. 

"Yes, Sir," Mulder purred, sensual and sexy, while moving in sync with Skinner's hand. "Ah, Sir, do you think your actions could be considered _stalking_?" 

Without changing the rhythm of his hand movement, Skinner held Mulder's gaze. "You mean the way I followed your movements, traced your special email account, tracked your contacts across the country, and used our mutual friends for information about your interests and activities? I think it would be difficult to define my behavior as anything else." 

"Yes, Sir," Mulder mumbled. 

"And now," Skinner withdrew his hand again and caressed Mulder's erection with slick fingers, "it will be quite simple to make a case for sexual harassment." 

"Would I want to do that, Sir?" Mulder rolled and thrust trying for maximum contact with Skinner's hand. "I would have to come out of the closet and reveal very intimate details of my private life. Even if this should turn out to be the most disappointing weekend of my adult life, filing any kind of charges against you wouldn't be in my best interests." Mulder groaned. 

"Such a bright boy," Steve said as he and Mark returned and Steve positioned himself at the top of the sling and caressed Mulder's face before leaning down and kissing him. 

Wrapping his arms around Skinner, Mark fondled the leather covered groin. "Does he do this to you?" 

"Yes," Skinner admitted as he pressed his dick into Mark's hand and rubbed his slick thumb over the head of Mulder's beautiful cock. "He does." 

"And you, boy," Steve asked, "how do you feel about the situation?" 

"I want his fist up my ass," Mulder yelled. "Now!" 

"Boy," Skinner stated calmly, "I will not tolerate that type of behavior." He held his right hand up where Mulder could see it. 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder smiled shyly. "Please, Sir, may I have your fist up my ass, as it pleases you, Sir?" 

"Very good, boy," Steve praised. "I think you two will be just fine together." 

"And you," Mark whispered in Skinner's ear, "should let the boy take care of this." He squeezed Skinner's cock. "He has a very talented mouth. 

"I'll bet he does," Skinner replied as he turned his head, seeking Mark's mouth for a kiss. "Umm." 

"We should leave the children alone," Steve suggested after kissing Mulder again. 

"Yes, you should," Skinner growled. 

"Bear," Steve warned as he walked from Mulder's head to his side and fondled his cock. "Do you have a problem with me touching your _boy_?" 

"Well, Bear?" Mark added, his hands still caressing Skinner's cock. 

Skinner watched Steve's hand and wanted to slap it away. Instead he gently inserted four fingers into Mulder's ass. "Yes, Daddy, I do," he admitted, as much to himself as to Steve. 

"You would do well to remember this boy has warmed my bed and will probably do so again." Steve released Mulder's dick, then gripped Skinner's chin. "Am I clear?" 

"Crystal, Daddy." Multiple sexual partners weren't new or unusual for Skinner, but something in Steve's manner ignited dark emotions in Skinner. 

"Better be careful, Bear," Mark whispered in Skinner's ear, "or you'll get your ass paddled." Mark released Skinner's crotch and patted his butt. "Red is a very good color for these cheeks." 

"Heed those words," Steve added softly. "It's been a while since I've disciplined you, but I can assure you I haven't forgotten how." He took Skinner's mouth in a hard kiss. 

Skinner responded to all the sensations by working his hand deeper into Mulder's butt. "Yes, Daddy," he responded as he was released. 

"Now we can leave the children alone," Steve announced, as he wrapped his arm around Mark's waist and walked them away. 

"Sir," Mulder whimpered in need, "have you had sex with them, too?" 

"Yes, boy," Skinner replied as he focused on Mulder's responsive body. 

"And am I _your_ boy?" Mulder strained to pull more of Skinner's hand inside. 

"For the moment," Skinner assured, "but more than that requires more than one night. I require a great deal from my boys and you're not very good at following rules." Skinner slowly worked his fingers out of Mulder's body as he watched carefully for any sign of discomfort. He checked his gloves for blood but found nothing, then added more lube. The boy was ready. 

" _Boys_ , Sir? Do you have more than one _boy_ at a time?" Mulder's face showed disappointment as his bottom lip pouted out. 

"I have and I can." Skinner pressed his thumb to the inside of his hand, then folded his fingers forward and placed his hand at the entrance to Mulder's body. "You'd do well to remember your place, boy." 

"Yes, Sir," Mulder sighed and pressed his body onto Skinner's hand. "Please, Sir." 

"Do you want to get off?" Skinner pressed his hand forward and enjoyed the pressure of Mulder's muscles as they worked his hand. "Or do you want to fly?" 

" _Fly_ , Sir?" Mulder gasped. "You have wonderful hands, Sir," he moaned, "but very large." 

Mulder's body tightened around Skinner's knuckles and pain clouded his face, so Skinner backed off. "I know you've played with our host so I have to wonder why you don't understand _flying_. He taught me." 

"You bottom?" Mulder did some breathing exercises and worked to relax. 

"I think we've established that." Skinner worked his hand in and out, allowing Mulder to control the pace. "It helps me turn my head off, to turn off everything from the outside world. Taking a man's fist requires focus and discipline unlike anything else. So does working the other end." Skinner pressed against Mulder's ass. "I want to provide pleasure at this point, not pain." The muscles relaxed and Skinner pressed forward making sure to stimulate Mulder's prostate. 

"Oh, yes, Sir!" Mulder squealed. "Pleasure is a good thing." 

"Yes, it is." Skinner smiled at Mulder, enjoying the expressions of pleasure: the sounds and the looks. Strong muscles squeezed his hand as Mulder worked to grip the knuckles of Skinner's hand. The sensations were exquisite and Skinner enjoyed the resulting action in his cock. This was good; very good. He wondered what fucking this beautiful creature would be like and he intended to find out as soon as possible. 

Skinner held his arm steady as Mulder pulled him inside, then took a deep breath and paused himself. 

"Pain, Sir," Mulder panted, "do you do pain?" 

"Sometimes," Skinner responded as he watched his partner. 

"May I assume Steve has disciplined you?" Mulder relaxed but was still, resting. 

"When I've needed it," Skinner freely admitted as he gently withdrew his hand. 

"No, Sir, please," Mulder cried, as he gripped Skinner's hand. "I need a few minutes, please, Sir." Mulder's bound hands were tightly gripping the chains that held the sling to the ceiling. 

"Of course, boy." Skinner pressed his hand forward again and watched Mulder's face as he adjusted to the intrusion to his body. 

"Thank you, Sir." Mulder smiled as he relaxed. 

"Are you interested in discipline, boy?" 

"Maybe, Sir." Mulder took a deep breath, blew it out, then repeated the exercise. "I do like other kinds of pain, Sir, like floggers and whips." 

Skinner's heart rate quickened as he envisioned the boy under his whip. His cock was also interested. "I think that could be arranged." 

"Sir, Steve said he thought I'd be a lot of trouble and he didn't want to take me on like that." Mulder half closed his eyes then looked up at Skinner. 

Skinner chuckled. "If he knew you as well as I do, he would _know_ you're a lot of trouble, boy." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes it's necessary, Sir." 

Taking a long, encompassing look at Mulder, Skinner said, "Yes, I guess it is." He pressed forward with his right hand and was pleased that Mulder was ready to continue. He wondered if he could understand Mulder better in the playroom, maybe he could learn things that would help him direct Mulder more productively in the office. 

He had vowed never to be involved with any of his employees since the brief affair with Krycek. He had promised himself to never be involved with another coworker. So what was he doing with his hand up the butt of one of his subordinates? 

"Sir," Mulder tightened his muscles around Skinner's hand. 

"Yes, boy?" 

"Did you lose your focus?" Mulder had a worried look on his face. 

"What makes you think that?" Skinner pulled his hand back, then pushed it forward, beginning a gentle fucking motion. 

"Your eyes, Sir." Mulder worked his hips in motion with Skinner's hand. "It looked like you were someplace else." 

Skinner smiled. "If I had any sanity, boy, I would be any place else but here." As Mulder's face dropped, Skinner added, "and I can't imagine being any place but here." He took a moment to enjoy the sight of Mulder's nude body, his toned muscles, his flat stomach, his active erection, and eyes that were green with passion. "No," he mumbled, "I don't want to be anywhere but here." 

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Mulder brightened and lifted his butt. "Release my hands, Sir, please." 

"Why?" 

"So I can play with my dick, Sir," Mulder explained. 

"No," Skinner refused. 

"But, Sir." 

"No, boy, and you will not argue with me," Skinner ordered. "I will determine when, or if, you come. I am in total control of your pleasure." He grinned. "And your pain." 

"Yes, Sir," Mulder grumbled, clearly unhappy. 

"I don't tolerate attitude, boy," Skinner snapped. "And you won't like the punishment." 

"Sir?" 

"I expect a certain decorum in my _boys_ ," Skinner stilled his hand as he explained. "And I expect immediate obedience." Skinner took a deep breath and decided to push the concept a little further. "If that isn't to your liking, then we can end this encounter, find you another partner, and go on with life as if we had never met here." 

Mulder was still and quiet as his thought process showed on his face. Then he looked up and met Skinner's eyes. "Sir, I will try to follow your orders as best I can but I do not want to end this, ah, encounter. Please, Sir." 

"Neither do I, boy, but I will not have you flaunting the rules." Skinner held his ground, hoping this was the correct choice for handling Mulder. 

Mulder flexed his hips. "What if I want to disagree with an order, Sir?" 

Skinner stared at Mulder. 

"Theoretically, Sir, theoretically." Mulder offered a slight smile. 

Skinner pushed his hand forward. "As with all aspects of the lifestyle, we handle everything in negotiation and maybe with a contract for a long-term relationship, including a list of punishments for infractions of the rules." 

"Yes, Sir," Mulder acknowledged. 

"My preferred method of punishment for many misdeeds is my strap on your bare butt." Skinner squeezed Mulder's butt cheeks. "The severity of the punishment depends on the infraction." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder squirmed. 

"Do you understand that having you chained was a direct order from me?" Skinner pulled his hand back, then pushed forward. 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Now, would you like to concentrate on pleasure?" 

"Yes, Sir," Mulder replied with enthusiasm as he tugged on his bonds. 

"I will take control of your pleasure, as I promised you in my email," Skinner confirmed as he caressed Mulder's balls. "And you remember that these are mine to play with as I see fit." 

"Yes, Sir." 

"I want you to close your eyes, I can blindfold you if you prefer but I'd rather you would follow my instructions," Skinner said softly. "I would really like that." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder closed his eyes, then mumbled, "I'll bet you would." 

Skinner popped Mulder's ass, jarring his hand inside Mulder's body. "Boy!" He enjoyed the change in mood. 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder took a deep breath, stretching his upraised legs within their bonds. 

"You have a very beautiful body," Skinner complimented as his free hand moved from Mulder's balls to his cock. Trailing one finger over the erection, Skinner noted sensitive places. "Very beautiful." 

"Thank you, Sir," Mulder acknowledged simply. 

Moving his hand so that it rested on Mulder's hip Skinner wanted to taste the boy, to take that lovely cock and suck it dry. He licked his lips in anticipation. "We're past the knuckles. Now I want you to take me past the wrist." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder replied in a dreamy tone, his eyes still closed. 

Skinner eased more of his hand inside Mulder, keeping pressure on the prostate. He liked his boys like this: on the edge. Mulder was exquisite, muscles tense, body covered lightly in sweat, sweet face, a portrait of pleasure. 

"Ummm," Mulder purred. 

"How are things going here?" Steve asked as he and Mark waltzed into Skinner's play space. 

"Fine," Skinner answered, not wanting to be interrupted. "He's a good boy." 

"I see." Steve placed his hand over Skinner's, which held Mulder's hip. "Ready to take him home?" 

"Soon." 

"I think we'll help," Steve announced. 

"I'd rather you didn't," Skinner tried. 

"I think the boy will enjoy it," Steve explained as he caressed Skinner's fingers. 

Mark pulled a condom from his jeans pocket, opened the packet and gently rolled it over Mulder's sensitive organ. 

"Oh, ummm," Mulder moaned, his eyes closed. 

"Easy, boy," Steve soothed, "settle down." Then he ran his hand up Skinner's arm. "Let him come with your hand inside him." Steve turned Skinner's head for a kiss. 

"Yes, Daddy," Skinner responded to Steve the way he had since the first time they had played. Steve helped take the guilt out of sex and made the experience more pleasurable and right now this experience was very pleasurable. 

"We're going to enhance the pleasure for both of you," Steve explained as he released Skinner and moved to Mulder's head. 

"I'm going to blow him," Mark added, "something I've done to him before. Bear, if you get upset with me, _Daddy_ won't be the only one paddling your ass." Without waiting for any comment, Mark deep throated Mulder, causing him to scream. 

"Soon, boy," Steve promised as he stroked Mulder's arm. "I'm going to unchain you and allow you to lower your arms." 

"Thank you." Mulder smiled but didn't open his eyes. He was flushed and beautiful at this level of passion. 

"Bear, co-ordinate with Mark and take the boy over." Steve leaned over and captured Mulder's mouth. 

Skinner bit back a retort because Mulder was so beautiful as he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. Pushing his hand in and out of Mulder's body, paying special attention to his prostate, Skinner used his left hand to massage Mulder's balls. Skinner knew what the combined sensations could do to a man. 

When he knew Mulder was ready, Skinner pushed as far as he could and braced himself. Mulder struggled and twisted as he ejaculated into Mark's mouth, squeezing Skinner's hand like a vise. 

When Steve looked up, he smiled sweetly at Skinner, then caressed Mulder's still face. "Was it good for you?" 

"Yes, Daddy." Cream dripped slowly down Skinner's legs, leaving his crotch noticeably wet. 

Mark stood up then removed the condom from Mulder's cock. After trashing the used rubber, he reached for the wet wipes. 

"Bear will clean him," Steve ordered. 

Mark nodded and rubbed soothing circles on Mulder's stomach. 

"When the boy comes down," Steve continued, "and that may take a while, I want him on his knees, cleaning you. He deserves to know what he does to you." 

"Yes, Daddy." Skinner shifted his feet, trying to get comfortable until Mulder's body relaxed and he could move his hand. "Why? Ah, why did you join us? It was our first time and I wanted." 

"Because I can." Steve released Mulder's head and made sure the boy was secure, then he walked to Skinner. "Walter, my money says you're going to collar this one and restrict his partners." 

"That's even crazier than my being here in the first place." Skinner knew this had to stop here. 

"Maybe it's time for you to be crazy." Steve gently caressed Skinner's face. "Maybe it's time for you to run your life by your own rules rather than someone else's." 

"It's our jobs, our careers," Skinner protested. 

"Maybe you should think about that seriously, maybe every day when you go home to that empty apartment and every night when you crawl into that cold empty bed." 

"We can't," Skinner stated. 

"Of course you can," Steve argued, then kissed Skinner's mouth. "And if you need help doing it, you know where to find us." 

"Mmmm," Mulder groaned and relaxed enough so Skinner could remove his hand. 

Mark undid the chains holding Mulder's legs and assisted in lowering the limbs. "You did so good, baby." 

"Yes, you did," Skinner added as he removed his glove and flexed his fingers. 

"Don't walk away from this," Steve whispered into Skinner's ear. "He's special to you and it shows." 

Skinner watched as Mark helped Mulder out of the sling, even at this moment the fox had a unique grace plus the look of complete decadent satisfaction. Skinner wondered if that could be contained. "Has he ever been collared?" he asked Steve. 

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him." Steve patted Skinner's butt. 

Mark guided Mulder to his knees in front of Skinner. "Boy," he instructed, "you need to take care of 'Sir' after you thank him." Mark set a box of baby wipes on the floor beside Mulder. 

"Huh?" Mulder swayed, his eyes blank. 

Skinner cupped Mulder's chin. "Take your time, boy. Enjoy it, go at your own pace." 

"Mmm," Mulder replied. 

"You remember what I said." Steve pulled at the lacings, which fastened Skinner's pants, leaving the leather loose and open. "I've already had the boy's things moved in with yours. If you want to sleep for a while, we'll understand." 

"Yes, Daddy." Skinner leaned into a strong embrace. 

"There are other men here who want to play with you." Steve lifted his arms and turned Skinner's head for a kiss. "Shall I tell them you're taken for the evening? For the weekend?" 

"You sound more like a _yenta_ than a _daddy_." Skinner leaned in for another kiss. "And right now I only need my _Daddy_." 

"Don't let this get away from you." 

"I'm not good at relationships," Skinner confessed. "You know that. You know all of it." 

"Then it's time you learned." Steve pulled his arms free, then stepped away. "Do it together. Make your own rules." 

"I'll do tonight," Skinner promised. "I'll decide about tomorrow, tomorrow." 

"Good enough." Steve took the hand Mark offered. "We'll talk again at breakfast." 

"Good night, _Daddy_." Skinner turned to accept a quick kiss from Mark. "Good night." 

As the two men left, Skinner returned his total attention to Mulder, who was returning to earth. "Boy, how are you feeling?" 

"I'm fine, Sir." Mulder lifted his eyes to meet Skinner's. "Actually, Sir, I'm damn fucking fine." He grinned and his eyes sparkled. "Thank you, Sir." 

"Would you like to go to bed?" 

"With you?" Mulder lowered his head and looked up through his eyelashes. 

"Yes, boy, with me." 

"I'm supposed to clean you, Sir." Mulder stared at the box of baby wipes. 

"You can do that in the shower." Skinner offered his hand. "And I can clean you at the same time." 

"As it pleases you, Sir," Mulder purred. 

*Oh God,* Skinner thought as his heart fluttered and his cock twitched. *If he ever says that to me in the office, I'm a dead man.* 

"I should fasten your pants, Sir," Mulder continued in a sultry voice as he reached for the lacings. "Mmm, I like these, Sir." He ran his hand over the damp crotch. "Sir?" 

"Do you think that bottoms are the only ones here who get to enjoy themselves?" Skinner chuckled as Mulder's fingers explored. 

"No, sir." Mulder lingered over the exposed flesh. "But I don't think I remember anyone ever coming while topping me." 

"Considering the shape you were in, I'd be surprised if you could remember your own name." Skinner ran his fingers through thick, sable soft hair and wondered what it would like to rub his cock through the stuff. And come. 

"Sir," Mulder looked up and met Skinner's eyes, "ah, if you get hard, ah, I might have a problem with the lacing." 

"Maybe you should stop playing with it," Skinner teased lightly, never wanting Mulder to stop. 

"Oh," Mulder fumbled, "yes, Sir." Then he tucked the sensitive organ inside the soft leather and loosely fastened the ties. 

"We're going to the barn," Skinner sighed as Mulder's hands dropped by his sides. "You'll need a robe or something; it's a little nippy outside." 

"Sir, my things." 

"Have been moved to the barn by our hosts." Skinner offered his hand to Mulder and the boy gracefully rose to his feet. Steve had said for Skinner to follow his heart. Hopefully his dick and his heart were headed in the same direction. 

"It's May in New York, Sir, not the middle of winter in the Arctic. I'd really rather not have clothes touching my body right now, Sir." 

"I understand, boy." Skinner took Mulder's hand, admiring the long fingers, before twining their fingers together. "We should say good night to Mark and Steve." 

Mulder studied their joined hands, then smiled. "Yes, Sir." He squeezed Skinner's hand. 

Leading them through the room, Skinner wondered how it would be to have the boy in his life all the time. But the problems! _Tomorrow_ , he would deal with it tomorrow. 

By the time they reached the barn, the temperature had left its marks on Mulder: hard nipples and genitals that were trying to climb into his body. Skinner hurried them to his stall, then wrapped himself around the boy. "Have you ever been in service? A personal slave or maybe a pleasure slave?" 

"No, Sir." Mulder trembled and pressed himself into Skinner's chest. 

"Would you be interested in such a role?" 

"Don't know, Sir; I've never really thought about it." 

"Would you like to try?" Skinner kept his arms tightly around Mulder. "Maybe for tonight?" 

"What would I have to do?" Mulder planted a little kiss on Skinner's chest. 

Skinner trembled a little himself. "I've always wanted a pleasure slave: someone whose primary concern in life is me and my pleasure." 

"So what do I get out of it?" Mulder lifted his head slightly, his bottom lip out, to look at Skinner. 

"What did you get out of tonight?" Skinner popped Mulder's bare ass. 

Mulder smiled. "A lot of pure selfish pleasure. I hardly thought about you at all." 

"That can change," Skinner promised, "and it might even increase your pleasure." 

"Hmmmp," Mulder replied, his face returning to Skinner's chest. 

Skinner ran his fingers over Mulder's naked back. "Let's start with cleaning up. You may undress me." 

Mulder pushed the vest off of Skinner's shoulders and watched it drop onto the straw on the floor. 

"Pick it up and place it neatly by my bag." Skinner ordered. 

"Why?" 

"Because you are a _slave_ ," Skinner explained patiently, "and you take care of me." 

"Oh," Mulder replied, a look of deep thought on his face. He unwrapped himself from Skinner, then picked up the vest. As he placed it gently on the hay, Mulder looked around. "I've never been out here." He stared at the straw covered with flannel sheets. "I sleep with Mark and Steve when I'm here." 

"So tonight's an adventure." Skinner lifted his right foot. "My boots, boy." 

Mulder stared at Skinner. 

"On your knees is the best position," Skinner advised and waited while Mulder thought about it. 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder dropped to his knees gracefully, then leaned forward and kissed each toe before pulling off the footwear, which he stared at for a while. 

"I think you'll find polishing those more rewarding than tossing pencils at the ceiling." 

Mulder set the boots on the floor, then focused his eyes on them. "Yes, Sir." 

"Pants, boy." Skinner wondered if this was going to be worth the effort. 

Mulder was still for a moment, then rose up on his knees until he was nose to crotch without raising his eyes. Leaning forward he took the lacing in his teeth and pulled. Since it wasn't fastened tightly, the pants opened easily and Mulder nosed his way inside. He teased the responsive flesh with the tip of this tongue. 

"Boy," Skinner groaned when he found his voice, "remove my pants so we can shower." 

Mulder kissed the hardening cock, then reached up and grabbed the waistband of the pants and tugged gently until they slipped to Skinner's ankles. Mulder dropped tender kisses on Skinner's ankles and the tops of his feet as he pulled off pants and socks. "The leather is very soft, Sir." 

Skinner gulped, his body on fire and his brain turning to mush. "I've had them for many years, boy, and I'll teach you to clean them so I can keep them for many more." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder reverently folded the pants, rose to his feet, and placed the pants with the vest. Then he tucked the socks into the boots before removing Skinner's tee shirt. 

"Towels and robes are provided by our hosts and are in the bathroom, other supplies, like shower shoes, nozzles for the shower shot, soaps and shaving gear are the responsibility of the guests. Please remove my shower shoes from my bag." Skinner took off his hat and his glasses, which he tucked in a case in his bag. 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder took the rubber thongs from the open bag and placed them on the floor. 

"If you want me to assist with the removal of the lube dripping down your leg, we'll need your nozzle." He smiled briefly. "Be warned that sometimes after a handball session, I like to diaper my boys to control clean up." 

"Any other reason, Sir?" Mulder took his personal items out of his own bag. 

"Depends on the boy," Skinner quipped as he picked up his shower bag and walked out of this stall, his shoes slapping on the floor. "Boy." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder followed. 

It was quiet in the barn as the other men were still in the house at the party, which he appreciated as he turned on one showerhead. There were radiators in the room that kept the temperature comfortable. "Boy, grab towels for us and drape them over the radiators, then bring me your nozzle. I want to clean you." 

Mulder set his gear down on a counter surface next to Skinner's, unzipped the brown bag, and removed the silver nozzle. "Ah, Sir, oh, I'd rather do it myself, Sir, ah, privately, Sir." 

Skinner held out his hand, palm up. "Nonsense, boy, We're only flushing out a little lube. We'll get to serious cleansing later and I'll teach you how to enjoy the experience." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder looked unhappy but dutifully placed the requested item in Skinner's hand. 

"Lean against the wall and spread your legs." Skinner attached the nozzle to the shower shot and turned on the water. When he was satisfied, he flipped a lever and stopped the water flow. "Do you need additional lube?" 

Mulder chuckled. "No, Sir." 

Gently Skinner inserted the stainless steel nozzle as he watched the boy react. He was going to enjoy this for as long as possible. "Ready." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder grumbled as he pressed his hands flat against the white tiles. 

Skinner switched the lever that started the water and watched as Mulder flinched. "Too hot?" 

"No, Sir. I'm just a little tender." 

"I know," Skinner assured as he carefully gauged the water flow. When he was satisfied, he turned the water off but left the nozzle inside. 

"Are you going to make me hold the water?" Mulder asked tentatively. 

"Is that a problem for you?" 

"Yes, Sir." 

Skinner removed the nozzle. "Toilet, boy." He stepped under the shower spray. The boy had no training, no skills, but one look from under those eyelashes and Skinner's cock woke up. "We'll talk about enemas and such later. Don't dawdle now." 

"Yes, Sir." 

Skinner closed his eyes, not surprised to hear the toilet flush. 

"What should I do now?" Mulder whispered into Skinner's ear, the warm breath gentle and sexy. 

"Wash yourself, then wash me. Usually I'll want you to tend to my needs first, then your own unless I tell you otherwise, like tonight." Skinner left his eyes closed. 

"Yes, Sir." 

"As you see, we have many things to discuss, many areas to negotiate." 

"I'm not sure I understand." 

Skinner opened his eyes and stared at Mulder's soapy chest. "Don't play stupid, boy. It doesn't become you." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder met Skinner's eyes and held them. 

"We will identify as many of the areas as we can, but there will still be one or two that bite us on the ass." 

Mulder shrugged but replied, "Yes, Sir." 

"I have amassed a lot of data where you are concerned, but I still need more." Skinner took a deep breath. "What is your relationship with Dana Scully?" 

Mulder was fast and Skinner was unprepared for the attack when he was slammed against the shower tiles, Mulder's hands around his throat. 

"Scully is not a part of this," Mulder warned. 

"Yes, she is," Skinner replied calmly, fully aware that Mulder could break his neck. "I just don't know where she fits." 

"You goddamn son of a bitch," Mulder growled, his grip tightening. "As interested as I might be in your little adventure, I'm not about to give you information on a fellow agent so you can crucify her." 

"Boy, your stupidity is showing again. It would be in your best interest if you remove your hands and drop to you knees." Skinner understood if he lost control now, he could never regain it. 

The silence was deafening as he waited for Mulder to decide. There was nothing more to say. 

Finally Mulder dropped his hands and stepped back. "Sir." 

Skinner pointed to the tile floor where the water from the shower flowed toward the drain. 

Mulder was sullen and stubborn, then gave up and dropped to his knees. 

"Answer my question, boy." 

His hands balled into fists, Mulder looked up. "Dana Katherine Scully is my partner. And my best friend." 

"And?" 

"And what?" 

Skinner stood wet and naked watching the man at his feet. It was going to take the patience of a saint to handle this one. "Is she your lover?" 

"Why would I answer that question?" Mulder looked at the floor. 

"Because honesty is imperative here. You're already in serious trouble, boy. I will see to your punishment tomorrow. Don't add to it." 

"Punishment?" Mulder gulped. 

"Corporal punishment, boy," Skinner confirmed. "I use it on boys whose behavior is unacceptable." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder sounded unsure. 

"Answer my question." 

"Yes, Sir." He raised his head. "Scully and I are lovers." 

"Are you ashamed of that?" 

"No, Sir." Mulder appeared confused. 

"Nor should you be." Skinner held out his hand. "Up with you now. We won't be alone for much longer, boy, and I'd like to be tucked into bed before we have company." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder lathered Skinner's chest. 

"If you and Dana are lovers, why are you here?" 

Mulder's hand stilled on Skinner's chest. "There are some things I need she can't provide, and." he drew circles on Skinner's chest, "there are some things I can't give her." 

Skinner pushed Mulder's hands down. "Wash my dick, boy." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder's hands were very unsure and a little clumsy. 

"Do you need this?" Skinner asked. 

Mulder wrapped his hand more securely around Skinner's hardening cock. "Yes, Sir." 

"And do you know what to do with that when you get it hard?" 

Mulder did that shy grin again and Skinner's body and mind reacted. "Yes, Sir," the boy purred. 

"Oh, hell," Skinner grumbled as he heard voices in the barn. "We need to finish here. I'm not in the mood for public play tonight." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder removed the handheld showerhead and rinsed them both, turned off the water, and grabbed the towels from the radiator. 

Mulder was drying Skinner when a large naked man entered the shower area. "Hey, Bear, are you playing tomorrow?" 

"Maybe," Skinner replied. 

"No," Mulder muttered under his breath as he carefully wrapped the towel around Skinner, concealing the erection. 

Stepping away, Mulder picked up their toiletries, then stood next to Skinner, "Sir?" 

"Yes, boy, I'm ready." Skinner smiled at the man in the shower, then said, "Good night." 

Back in their stall, Skinner closed the gate that had served to corral horses, but now provided some privacy. "In bed, boy." 

Mulder hung his towel on one of the hooks on the wall, stepped out of his shower shoes, then he stared at the bed of straw. "Sir?" 

"The bottom sheet covers the straw bales and we cover ourselves with the top sheet and blankets. The pillows are pillows. I'm getting chilly here." 

Mulder climbed onto the bed and twisted around for a few minutes, then rested his head on a pillow. "I can't believe I'm sleeping in a barn." 

Skinner turned off the single light in the stall but light remained in the larger area of the barn. "Slaves, as a general rule, sleep on the floor." He eased in beside Mulder. 

Mulder was quiet for several minutes, then said in a small voice, "Sir, can we talk about my punishment?" 

Skinner rolled onto his side, then encouraged Mulder to move until they were cuddled face to face. "Boy, we will talk about everything because there can't be trust without communication." Skinner kissed Mulder's forehead. 

"I was _bad_ , wasn't I, Sir?" Again in a little boy voice. 

"You're a cop; you tell me," Skinner ordered. 

"Okay, ah, assault, Sir," Mulder confessed, "with intentions to do bodily harm." 

"Is it the first time?" 

"Ah, no, Sir." 

"Should I punish you?" Skinner pushed. 

"It's a criminal offense, Sir. Shouldn't you handle it through regular channels?" 

"As the _victim_ , I think I'd rather handle the punishment myself." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder was silent for a few moments, then in that small voice, he asked, "Is it going to hurt?" 

Skinner lifted Mulder's eyes until he could see them clearly in the dim light. "It's punishment, boy. Of course it's going to hurt. Fifteen licks with my strap is going to leave marks on your butt." 

"Oh." Mulder closed his eyes. 

"You may have Mark and/or Steve witness to protect you, if you wish. But no one will comfort you. Directly after the whipping, you will do thirty minutes of corner time." 

"What if I don't want to do that?" Mulder whined. 

Skinner sighed, then sat up and lifted the bed clothes. "Then you get out of this bed, get out of my life, and this night never happened." 

"I don't want that either," Mulder complained. 

"Boy, you attacked me. That's not behavior I'm willing to tolerate. Based on your past history, I'm sure there will be more such behavior in the future which will also earn discipline." 

"I don't want to go." 

"If you stay, there will be punishment in your life." Skinner stated. 

"When?" Mulder whispered. 

"This time, after breakfast tomorrow." 

"What if I embarrass myself?" 

"You may be punished privately, here, with no one present but the two of us." 

"I'm afraid," Mulder confessed. 

Skinner smiled, then slid back down, cuddling Mulder. "You should be. The point of punishment is to teach you not to make the same mistake again." 

"Are you going to spank me for things I do at work?" Mulder asked Skinner's chest. 

"That depends on how we negotiate our relationship." Skinner kissed the top of Mulder's head, knowing he had to be extremely careful to keep this separate from their professional lives. But it was very tempting to think about spanking Mulder for some of the shit he pulled. 

"Okay." 

"Are we settled with your punishment because there are other things we need to talk about?" 

"I guess," Mulder sighed, "since I can't talk you out of it." 

"You have an exit," Skinner reminded. 

Mulder shook his head. "No, I'll take the whipping, Sir. 

"Good, boy." He ran his fingers through Mulder's hair and made the boy hum. "We need to talk about your partner." 

Mulder pushed up and started into Skinner's face. "If you tell me to stop sleeping with her, I may have to reconsider leaving." 

"No, boy," Skinner pulled Mulder back down, "I wouldn't ask that of you; Scully's much too important to you." 

"You're okay with that?" 

"Yes, boy. And she'll have to know about us once we have decided what that is." 

"But what if.?" 

"No 'what ifs', boy. I won't take you from her and she won't take you from me." Skinner tightened his hold on Mulder. "You may tell her or I will tell her or we can tell her together but she will be told." 

"When?" Mulder whispered. 

"As I said, when we have defined our relationship. When we both agree to what we want." 

"Does that mean I have input, Sir?" Mulder flicked the top of his tongue over Skinner's right nipple. 

Skinner had to fight for control before he could speak. "In the same way we negotiated tonight's activities, yes, in talking your way out of your punishment, no. And if you continue to try to get out of the whipping one more time, I'll double it. Do I make myself clear, boy?" 

Mulder slumped, defeated. "Crystal, Sir." 

"Good, now we can move on." Skinner lowered his arms and caressed Mulder's butt. 

"Sir?" Mulder wiggled his hips and bumped his crotch against Skinner. "Are we going to be lovers?" 

"As opposed to sex partners?" 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"I'm assuming you know the difference. So are you and Scully lovers or sexual partners?" 

Mulder circled his fingertip around Skinner's nipples. "We're lovers, Sir." 

"Is she a play partner? Your Mistress? Your Mommy? Anything?" Skinner was turning on hard and he hoped the boy could suck cock. 

"Not really," Mulder shrugged, "we never defined anything. She shot me, for crying out loud, but she doesn't seem to want control in the bedroom. She seems to want me to be in charge." 

"But you need to be dominated and she can't or won't do that for you?" 

"Maybe, but it's more complicated than that." 

"Explain, boy." 

Mulder rolled backward until he was lying on his back and he pulled Skinner onto him like a blanket. "The indomitable Doctor Scully has wonderfully strong hands. Her fingers are strong enough to twist a nipple off my chest but..." He paused. "Are you going to fuck me, Sir?" 

"Count on it," Skinner growled as he ran his fingertip across Mulder's asshole. "But not tonight." 

"I understand, Sir." Mulder shivered slightly. "I enjoyed your hands and we can do it again. Your hands are so big and strong." 

"And the good doctor isn't interested in playing with your ass?" 

"Yes, Sir. Scully is a beautiful woman and I enjoy being with her, but sometimes it's not what I need." 

"Which is why you choose to play with a group of crude, dirty pigs." 

"Huh?" 

"It's the energy, boy. Male sexual energy is completely different from female energy. You need the crudeness, the type of partners you find here. It's understandable when you accept that you are bisexual." 

"Are you _bi_ , Sir?" 

"Not really, although I did have a relationship with Sharon, and there was a time it was even functional, but I'm gay. Anything else for me is an effort. You, on the other hand, seem to need both." 

"Is that wrong, Sir?" 

"No, although dealing with it can be a challenge, and sometimes very frustrating." Skinner ran his hands up and down Mulder's back and enjoyed the muscles that were nicely defined. "How does your partner feel about this side of your life?" 

"She doesn't know." 

"Explain," Skinner ordered. 

"She has her own issues, Sir, life threatening ones, and I didn't feel I should burden her with my odd sexual needs." 

"Do you feel _odd_?" 

"Sir, I have always been different, out of place. Being with Scully made me feel more normal - whatever the hell that is - but it didn't help dampen the need I have for sex with men. And I couldn't talk to her about it." 

"Did you see Steve about that - professionally, I mean." 

"No," Mulder admitted. "I mean, I am well educated in the field, and, well, no, Sir." 

"Helping bi, gay and transgendering men is his field of expertise. And he knows how to be discreet. Think about it. If I find you having difficulties with us or with Scully or any part of it, I'll make it an order." 

"Can an A.D. do that?" 

"I doubt it, but a slave owner can." 

"Oh." Mulder was silent again as he digested a new piece of information. "Am I a slave?" 

"Yes," Skinner confirmed, wanting to own this man. "We may change your status as we explore both our needs but for now I think it's a good idea for you to consider yourself a slave, _my_ slave." 

"Does that mean I should call you _Master_?" 

"You will continue to address me as _Sir_ until I direct you otherwise." 

"Yes, Sir," Mulder purred as he cuddled deeper in Skinner's arms. 

Skinner wondered if Mulder understood the effect of those words, words that could completely undo Skinner. 

"I want you to talk to me about Scully," Skinner pushed. "What is it you can't give her?" 

"A baby, Sir." 

"As I understand it, _she_ can't have a baby." 

"That's what the doctors tell us," Mulder sighed. "I'm not even sure that her feelings are maternal. I think she's obsessed with the battle against infertility. _They_ took something away from her that is such a basic human right that she can't _not_ fight for that right with everything in her -and that's a lot, Sir." 

"I understand," Skinner confessed as he considered his own fight against infertility. Sharon had wanted a baby and he had promised her that, not knowing that he was incapable, that his war injuries had made him sterile. He remembered his own rage at what had been taken from him, but at least he had been fighting for his country. She had been experimented on. "Do you want a baby with her?" 

"I want her to be happy," Mulder admitted quietly. "She's suffered so much because of me." 

"Do _you_ want a baby?" 

"No, I don't think so." Mulder shrugged. "What kind of father would I be?" 

"I think that's a question for another time," Skinner said, understanding all those feelings. "I want to know how those feelings affect your relationship to the lady." 

"Why?" 

"Because, even with Bureau rules, your relationship with a beautiful woman is normal. Any kind of a relationship you have with me is not. And we have to be all the stronger because of that." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder tongued Skinner's nipple. 

Soon, Skinner promised himself. "Tell me, boy." 

"From the beginning there was chemistry, but she was sent to discredit my work, so I ignored her and my own feelings. I had to. She, too, tried to ignore her feelings, and finally after she had broken several dates to trot after me, she forced me to confront those feelings." 

"Forced?" 

"The lady is formidable." Mulder grinned and looked up. "It might be fun to watch the two of you together, Sir." 

"Don't get ahead of yourself, boy." 

"Yes, Sir. She's the best partner ever. She watches my back, she covers my ass, she rescues me, sometimes with a gun in her hand, she lies for me. And for that, and whatever else, _they_ made her sick, tried to kill her." He trembled. 

"I know. I know," Skinner soothed, remembering the weight of her unconscious body as he carried her out of that meeting room. 

"She thought she was going to die and she wanted me to blame her for Scott Ostelhoff's death. I spent all night in her hospital room trying to decide but I couldn't tarnish her career, her heart, her soul." Mulder chuckled. "She thought you were the bad guy, not Blevins." 

"You were supposed to think that; Blevins worked hard to make you believe it." Skinner stilled his hands on Mulder's bare skin. "But you didn't believe it, did you?" 

"No, Sir," Mulder stated matter-of-factly. "It didn't make sense." 

"Only to you." Skinner kissed the top of Mulder's head again, so very glad that Mulder believed in him. 

After a few minutes, Mulder said, "There's something else: Scully's religion. She needed so much more than I could give her." 

"Like what?" 

"I made fun of her beliefs," Mulder confessed sadly. "I didn't realize how much she needed her family and her faith. Maybe she didn't realize it either. But when that priest walked into her hospital room, I knew I had missed something important." 

"But you're still together." 

"It took some effort for me and I would have converted to Catholicism for her even though I don't believe, but it helped that I want to Mass - not with her, but by myself. I could never share her faith but by my trying to understand, we were able to bridge the gap." 

"Are you talking marriage?" Skinner held his breath as he waited for the answer. 

"Sorry son of a bitch that I am, I'm not interested in marriage and Scully has also said she's not looking for a husband. She's too career oriented to settle for anything less. Maybe if there was a baby, but there's not chance of that now." 

"And you?" 

"Considering that I also have sex with men - and I don't have the balls to tell her that - I don't think I'll be exchanging wedding vows any time soon." 

"What about relationships? You have that with Scully but have you ever had that with another man?" 

"No." Mulder shook his head and the hair's softness fanned across Skinner's chest. 

"Judging from your recent activities, I'd say you research the places you play, contacting participants by email, make arrangements for play, get your rocks off and get out, without delving too deeply into the men who provide your pleasure. In short, you've never explored your homosexual side." 

"Sir," Mulder pleaded, "that's more than I wanted to think about." 

"But it's true." 

"Maybe," Mulder allowed. "But another truth is that we are two naked men in bed, sporting wood. If I'm going to be a pleasure slave, don't you think I should be in charge of pleasure?" 

Skinner wiggled on the bed. "What did you have in mind?" 

"I'm a fair muff diver, or so the lady says. Mark thinks I'm good. Perhaps I can try my oral skills on you." Mulder sucked the other nipple into his mouth as he wrapped his hand around Skinner's cock. 

"Are you any good?" Skinner asked while he was gasping for air. 

"I can make the lady scream, Sir," Mulder boasted. "I'd really enjoy making you scream." 

"Cocky, aren't you?" 

"I have some heavy thinking to do and I don't really want to do it. You gave me quite a ride earlier and I'd like to do the same for you, if I may, Sir." 

" _Muff diving_ is not exactly the same as cocksucking, boy." 

Mulder slid down under the covers. "Shut up, Sir." He lapped at the cock head gently, but with gusto. 

"Whoa, boy!" Skinner dislodged his slave. "Not without a condom." 

"Sir," Mulder quipped, "a man of your position should be clean." 

"I'm an active gay man, not a stupid one. How would you feel if you gave the lovely lady an STD? If she didn't beat you senseless, I would." 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Supplies are in my bag," Skinner supplied. "And they better be in yours, too." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder smiled. "But I don't have any of the extra large variety and you definitely are an extra large." 

"Oh, a size queen," Skinner laughed as he lifted the covers so Mulder could get out. 

Mulder patted the erection. "What's not to admire, Sir?" He climbed over Skinner and stepped on the straw covered floor. 

"There's flavored lube with the condoms if you don't like the taste of latex." 

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Mulder reached into Skinner's bag, finding the Ziploc bag containing the supplies. He selected strawberry lube and a couple of condoms, then climbed back on the bed. 

"Can you put a condom on with your mouth?" 

"Huh?" 

"A pleasure slave should know all forms of pleasure. I expect you to learn." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder stared at the condom packet. 

"You may practice on cucumbers or bananas," Skinner continued. 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Until you master the method, you may use your hands." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder tore open the package and worked it down Skinner's erection. Then he played with Skinner's balls. 

"Umm," Skinner moaned. 

"I'm not exactly a virgin here, Sir," Mulder proclaimed as he smeared lube over the latex. "I think I can make you scream, Sir." 

"Give it your best shot, boy." 

Mulder worked his hand up and down the shaft which jumped against his flesh. Then he lowered his mouth and took in half the length. He didn't press to deep throat, just worked his hand and his mouth. 

"Good boy," Skinner mumbled as he began fucking Mulder's face. 

"No, Sir," Mulder commanded as he anchored Skinner's hips to the straw bed. "I'm in charge of pleasure here." 

"Don't tease me, boy," Skinner growled. "I'm in no mood." 

"Yes, Sir," Mulder replied quickly and returned to cocksucking. His hand was slick with the lube and he let it slide down to Skinner's balls. "Keep that butt on the bed!" 

"Ummm," Skinner agreed when all he wanted to do was cram his dick down the boy's throat. He wanted to come; he needed to come and he so desperately wanted the boy to do it. "Finish it!" he yelled. 

Mulder grabbed the base of Skinner's cock with one hand, slid one long finger inside Skinner's ass and stroked his prostate, then sucked hard. 

Skinner screamed as he pumped himself into Mulder's mouth. 

"Everything all right over there?" came a voice from somewhere in the barn. 

Mulder let Skinner's cock slide from his mouth, "Just a lowly slave pleasuring his owner." 

"Then I'll leave you to it," the voice replied. 

Mulder went back to nuzzling the spent organ, leaving his finger inside Skinner's body. "Did I please you, Sir?" 

Skinner took several ragged breaths before he could manage, "Yes, boy." He lay back against his pillow and enjoyed the feeling of sexual satisfaction. The boy was good and Skinner intended to keep him. 

"I need to clean you, Sir." Mulder removed his hand from Skinner's ass, then using both hands, removed the full condom and tied it off. He got off the bed, then looked at Skinner. "Sir, permission to go to the john and wash my hands." 

"As long as you don't touch your dick." Skinner stared at the erection. "You bring that back here. And you'll find some baby wipes in my bag to finish cleaning me." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder hurried out of the stall without bothering with shoes. 

Skinner grinned in the semi-darkness and wondered if Steve was right. Did he want to collar Mulder? Or did he want more? _Careful_ , he warned himself. Scully had first claim and he knew Mulder needed the lady - and she was one hell of a lady. Could he make this work? 

Mulder returned quickly with a white rag. "Sir, this is warm. I didn't think a pleasure slave would use something cold on a chilly night." 

"You have possibilities, boy," Skinner praised as the warm cloth cleaned his groin. 

"Thank you, Sir." Mulder finished and placed the cloth on the hay bale to dry. "Ah, Sir, about this." He stroked his cock. 

Skinner placed his hands behind his head and leered at Mulder. "I'd like to see you pleasure yourself. I can tell a lot about a boy by the way he works his wood." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder sounded disappointed. 

"Put a rubber on it," Skinner ordered, hoping it would help take the edge off his desire. 

"Why?" 

"Because I want you to." 

"Yes, Sir," Mulder grumbled as he turned to his bag and removed a condom. "Can you put one of these on with your mouth?" 

"I can." And he would one day very soon. "Turn around so I can watch." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder placed a bottle on the bed. "It's silicon, Sir. It's my personal preference." He rolled the condom over his erection, leaving plenty of room at the tip, then picked up the lube. 

Skinner licked his lips as he watched Mulder's body. 

"Sir." Mulder fondled the small, round bottle. "Please touch me, Sir, touch my dick. Please, Sir, I would like your hands on my meat." The words were pleas, but the voice was sexy and seductive. 

As much as Skinner wanted to touch, he did not want Mulder to have control over the situation. But when he looked at the boy, there was no evidence of anything but lust and desire. 

"Please," Mulder whispered. 

It was the sexiest thing the boy had done all night and Skinner realized this fox had stolen his heart. He sat up and held out his hand, and Mulder squirted lube across the palm. 

Skinner rubbed the slippery stuff onto his fingers then watched the boy's face. 

"Do I displease you, Sir?" 

"Oh, no, boy." Skinner smiled. "I simply enjoy the anticipation." He reached slowly for the rigid flesh. "I plan to enjoy this." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder's voice trembled. 

Skinner wrapped his hand lightly around Mulder's cock. 

Mulder squealed. 

"You're going to enjoy it, too," Skinner teased as he tightened his grip. 

"Yes, Sir!" 

Skinner moved his hand up and down the shaft enjoying the feel, the warm flesh, the joy of life. He had had his hand inside Mulder, a glorious experience, but Mulder's cock in his hand made Skinner glad he was alive. 

"Sir," Mulder warned, "I'm close." 

"I know, boy," Skinner replied. "We'll work on your endurance another time. Something I'm sure the lady and I will both appreciate." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder creamed into the condom with a loud moan. "Oh God," he panted heavily. 

"That's a good boy," Skinner soothed as he petted Mulder's head with his left hand. His right still held Mulder's dick; he didn't want to ever let it go. 

"Sir?" Mulder did not move his hand. "May I join you in the bed?" 

"Clean yourself first." Skinner slowly released the boy. 

Mulder stood and looked into Skinner's eyes. "Thank you, Sir." 

"You're most welcome, boy," Skinner smiled with a happiness be had not felt in a long time. 

Mulder removed his condom and tied it off. He placed it on the straw bale next to the cloth he had used on Skinner, then used the baby wipes to clean his dick. He grabbed more of the towelettes and turned to Skinner. "Sir, may I clean your hand?" 

"Thank you, boy." Skinner held out his sticky hand. 

"Clean up is a challenge with this stuff, Sir, but I really like the way it feels." Mulder finished the clean-up. 

"There's a trash can in the corner, boy." 

"Oh." Mulder disposed of the trash. 

Skinner lifted the covers in invitation. "Come to bed." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder crawled in beside Skinner, wiggling in an effort to get comfortable within the circle of Skinner's arms. 

"I think you have great potential, boy." 

"Yes, Sir." Mulder was silent for several minutes. "Sir?" 

"Yes, boy." 

"After my punishment, the whipping and the corner time, ah, will you hold me like this?" 

Skinner tightened his embrace and smiled. "Of course, I will." *I'll hold you like this forever, if you'll let me.* Skinner lifted Mulder's chin, then kissed him tenderly. 

Mulder was passive in the beginning, then opened his mouth to Skinner. 

It was sweet and possessive and mind-blowing and Skinner couldn't get enough. When he released Mulder, he smiled like an angel, then slid down with his head against Skinner's chest. "Wanna pretty collar," he muttered. 

"Yeah, I'll bet. Like diamonds and emeralds?" 

But Mulder was asleep. 

" _Buenos noches, mi zorro dulce_." Skinner cuddled the boy, happier than he had been in a long time. 

~~~ end ~~~ 

* * *

Alexis Rogers, Con Domme for BAScon2001, a slash con in S.F. Nov 2-4, 2001  
http://www.bascon.org  
mailing list: http://www.yahoogroups.com/group/bascon2001

Alexis Rogers, List Domme for To join or for more info: http://www.yahoogroups.com/group/SlashKink For FAQ see http://www.slashkink.com/slashknk/FAQ.htm For a sampling of the fiction: http://www.slashkink/kink.htm Age statements to   
Fiction by Alexis Rogers at http://www.slashkink.com 

The Open Book, a gay/lesbian/bi/transgender/leather book store in mid-town Sacramento, California   
http://www.openbookltd.com/ email: Phone: 1-800-365-2401 FAX 916-498-1014 Local number: 916-498-1004 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Alexis Rogers 


End file.
